Railgunner
For additional information, see [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wy_2Xhbo_-s 19wongs4's cover on this Tower.] Description The Railgunner is a cliff tower that has a very far range and deals a lot of damage per shot. At the base level, the Railgunner is more powerful and cheaper than a Level 5 Sniper. However, it shoots slightly slower than the Sniper and is unable to target Hiddens at any level. Appearance The Railgunner sports a futuristic look, having a distinctive dark blue marble textured suit. It also wears a futuristic radio on its left ear and a Xenotargeting Oculus that covers its left eye. Upgrades Faster Reloading ($650) * Increases fire rate to 4.5 seconds per shot. * Added Cosmetics: The Railgunner gets dark blue marble-textured gloves. * Sell price changes to $1550. Extra Juice ($2,400) * Increases damage from 40 to 85. (+45) (~18.9 DPS) * Added Cosmetics: Gun slightly increases in size and a fuel tank built in the gun, filled with teal-colored fluid appears. The flash generated during firing turns blue in color and slightly increases in size. * Sell price changes to $2750. Sentry ($4,800) * Increases range. * Increases damage from 85 to 150. (+65) (42.9~DPS) * Added Cosmetics: The railgun changes model from a hand-held gun to a large cannon with a small glass pane on top, mounted on a metal stand. The Railgunner now sits in a dark blue carpet texture seat behind the railgun. The firing sound get much deeper and the projectiles are also bigger. The firing flash is now white again. * Sell price changes to $5150. Next Generation Warfare ($15,000) * Heavily increases range. * Significantly increases damage from 150 to 400. (+250) * Railgunner now shoots every 3 seconds. * Added Cosmetics: The railgun turns into a large metal stand built into the cliff, with a new massive railgun cannon on its right. There are several pipes and storage for white-colored coolant. The Railgunner now holds a can of Mountain Dew in its left hand, and sits in a cabin on the other side of the structure. Various controls, from buttons to levers, are visible inside the cabin. The railgun now makes a charging sound after each shot. Firing sound turns more metallic and projectiles greatly increase in size. * Sell price changes to $12650. Tactics * This tower is particularly effective against the Boss3 and Boss3 rushes. Eight max level Railgunners can instantly kill a Boss3 if they all fire at it at once. * As with all other late game towers, this is best used in combination with a Flamethrower or Commander, both if you can manage it. ** Flamethrowers help slow down bosses, allowing more time for the Railgunners to defeat them. ** Before the 9/13/2018 update, using 2 Commanders with the Call to Arms upgrade would allows the fire rate to stack up to 80%. If used with this tower, it turned it into a machine gun of damage, especially with max level Railgunners. *** This could be improved further with the DJ tower, increasing fire rate up to astounding 100%, making Railgunners shoot twice as fast for a few seconds, destroying nearly everything in its attack range. **** However, now the maximum firerate bonus achievable is +70% (50% Call To Arms, 20% DJ). While this is not as high as achievable before, it is still high and can greatly benefit the user. * A level 5 Railgunner outperforms a max level Phaser against most zombies except the Void, Jack, King Jack, SantaBot and Frosty as Phaser's damage has to build up over time and Railgunners deal an instant 400 damage.. * Use splash-damaging towers like the Mortar or Tuber to clean up the weaker zombies so the Railgunner can target stronger ones. ** Tubers may be more preferred, as more cliff spacing is preferred over the slightly larger splash damage dealt by the Mortar. * Avoid using the Railgunner on maps with little or no cliffs; while they do excellent single-target damage, a Mortar may be preferable for crowd control. * Place a Spy Plane near the Railgunner to allow it to target Camouflaged Enemies. 'Trivia' * In real life, railguns are developmental weapons that are able to launch big projectiles at six times the speed of sound using an electromagnetic rail. They are being developed as a weapon to be mounted on ships or to be used to counter missile strikes. ** The level 4 and 5 model designs somewhat reflect this idea; however, it is unlikely that railguns will ever be small enough to be hand-held, like level 1-3 suggests. * Ever since being added, the Railgunner has been nerfed three times. * The Railgunner's level 1-3 gun model is widely used on Roblox as a model for a railgun. * On update 11/18, the sign that shows on one of the lobby maps screen changed with a Railgunner on the billboard sign reading, "NO SPACE ON THE CLIFF? SELL SNIPERS?" The very bottom of the sign has the text "210-1231-000000000" written on it. ** This could refer to Wave 0000000. However, there are nine zeroes in "000000000" which is two more than the number of zeroes in Wave 0000000. * In Spanish, the Railgunner's name is "Artillero de Rayos". * The gear that the Railgunner is using is Rail Gunner 5000 Update History * (8/19/17) Added Railgunner. * (8/23/17) Railgunner firerate nerfed. * (9/8/17) Railgunner lvl. 2 cost increased. * (9/15/17) Nerfed Railgunner. * (9/30/17) Railgunner made a bit more quiet. fasterreloadingrail.png|Upgrade icon of Railgunner when upgrading to level 2. xtrajuicerail1.png|Upgrade icon of Railgunner when upgrading to level 3. sentry.png|Upgrade icon of Railgunner when upgrading to level 4. nextgenwarfare.png|Upgrade icon of Railgunner when upgrading to level 5. rg3.png|Level 3 Upgrade as seen in Planet3arth's inventory. RobloxScreenShot20181122_125936427.png Category:Towers Category:Single Category:Cliff